Lluvia echa por Dios
by Laura7Sakura
Summary: Sakura pierde a sus padres y decide verlos como siempre en los dias de lluvia claro que esta vez sera diferente cuando encuentre al hombre que le de el amor que perdio...Sasusaku


**Notas del fanfic:**

LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENCE LASTIMOSAMENTE A MASASHI KISHIMOTO ARRGG! T_T

ME INSPIRE HACIENDO EL FIC EN DOS CANCIONES

HERO Y COURAGE DE SUPERCHICK ;-D

ENJOY!

******************************************************************************

**Resumen:**

**Les sonara raro mi historia, pero asi fue como lo encontre, pude ver esa luz que se encuentra cuando estas en la oscuridad...quien hiva a pensar que Dios tendria compasion con migo...murio el amor para renacer otro y todo paso en una tarde de lluvia frente a las tumbas...se preguntan de quien pertenecen esas 4 tumbas en la que nos encontrabamos???...si NOS ENCONTRABAMOS!  
**  
**soy sakura y si me dan el tiempo les explicare... **

_lluvia echa por Dios_

Diminutas gotas de lluvia caian en mi palida cara caminaba por la calle con dos racimos de flores...''sakuras'' para ser mas especificas. Estaba vestida con un vestido negro muy elegante, ya sabran a donde me dirijo. Mi fosas nasales inhalaron ese delicioso olor a flores...a sakuras.

desvie mi vista a todos loq ue se encontraban en mi alrededor, algunos se tapaban con lo que tenian, mientras que los nilos corrian, familias con paraguas y enamorados corriendo de la mano, mientras que yo...yo solo disfrutaba de la lluvia, que mejor dia para visitarlos que un dia de lluvia.

llegue a mi destino cuando pise el sitio, pude ver como el camino estaba lleno de lodo asi que pase lentamente para no rebalar, es mas si pudiera me quedaria parada ahy en la puerta de igual manera ellos no de hirian, seria una perdida de tiempo correr.

cada paso que daba era mas dificil, miles de recuerdos inobidables vagaban por mi mente, ya no podia, no podia seguir, necesitaba ayuda, LOS NECESITABA!.

''fuerte'' era la palabra que traspasaba mis sentidos, para que hacerse la fuerte?, pare bruscamente y los mire acaricie los pilares incrustados en la tierra y como si Dios me oyera, lluvio mas fuerte, si ahora si podia...lentamente cai al blando suelo y llore como nunca, llore por uqe sabia que no podia superarlo o eso era lo que mi cabeza me querria decir.

le clamaba a Dios para que me dijiera que no estaba sola que tenia una mano para sostenerme, que tenia su mano!

En ese momento los truenos llegaron para su ecena, no le temia a lo truenos sabia que no me pasaria nada, y ahy quede por un buen tiempo.

y como si fuera la madre naturaleza los fuertes vientos esparciendo miles de petalos en mi alrededor.

cerre mis ojos y senti miles de sensaciones en mi piel, las gotas de lluvia, ahora heladas callendo y los suaves petalos haciendo una danza exotica solo para mi...abri mi mente y los recuerdos pasaron como una pelicula...mi cumpleaños nuemero 5 fue uno de esos recuerdos, todavia me acuerdo, mi padre se quemo las cejas y mi madre con un ridiculo atuendo de payaso....jajaja, otra lagrima resbalos mientras sonreia...ahora que lo pienso las muerte de mi madre fue lo mas estupido que le pudo pasar, sabia que mi madre querria ser delgada, pero escoger la anorexia...termino comiendose viva, asi murio, es estupido ¿no?, y mi padre, mi dulce y compresible padre, cabeza de la familia, ¿quien diria que por problemas economicos se suicidaria?

¿Como pudieron hacerme eso?, morirse sin decirme adios, y lo peor fue que murieron por cosas que tenian otras soluciones...¿por que?, ¿acaso me odiaban?...¿por que me dejaron sola y descubrir el mundo sin su ayuda? no pude ni experimentar las estupidas peleas madre e hija solo por que salia con un idiota...se fueron sin nisiquiera sonreir falsamente haciendome creer que todo esta bien, cuando realmente no esta bien.

desvíe mi vista a las dos tumbas que se encontraba a la par de las de mis padres, en ellas había un aura oscura deslice mis finos dedos en los nombres...baje mi vista y vi que no tenían ni una rosa, parecía que nadie pasaba a visitarlos por un buen tiempo así que decidí separar los ramos flores y ponerle sakuras a cada tumba.

-Uchiha-pronuncie el apellido que se encontraba en las insignias

-no deberías de estar aquí, ¿no ves que esta lloviendo?-dijo una vos ronca

gire mi cabeza para toparme con unos ojos profundos negros en los que me perdí, me miraba incrédulo, después bajo su vista y de dirigió hacia mi se sentó a la par de mi frágil cuerpo temblando de frío y vio las tumbas de los uchihas

.

-Gracia-musito el pelinegro con una mirada muy tierna

Lo mire sorprendida, su mirada había cambiado era muy dulce y agradecida, sentí como un calor recorría mi cuerpo y se acumulaba en mis mejillas.

-no tienes…-dijo en voz baja

...

-ellos son mi padres, murieron hace 6 meses, siempre los visito en día como estos…lluviosos, aunque nunca tuve la delicadeza de ponerle flores

-lo siento…

-no fue culpa de nadie o eso es lo que quiero pensar…¿y que haces aquí?

-mis padres murieron hace 1 mes e igual que tu los visito en días de lluvia, ya que es la mejor manera de expresarse, sola y con lluvia-dije con voz apagada

-lo siento…

Vi como sasuke dirigió su vista a mis muñecas yo trate de esconderlas pero el me las agarro…

-te cortastes las vena-afirmo

-estaba en depresión, pero supe que cortarse las venas no es la soluciona a mis problemas, si Dios quiso llevárselos pues que puedo hacer, solo se que están en un mejor lugar-dije dándole una hermosa sonrisa

-ahhh..por cierto no me he presentado me llamo sasuke uchiha

-sakura haruno

-lindo nombre sakura-dijo sasuke con una sonrisa

-gracias!

-sabes sakura aveces pienso que puedo controlar el clima ya que lo mas importante en mi vida pasa en días de lluvia

y después de decir eso se acercó a mi y me dio un beso en la frente, un dulce u tierno beso que nunca podré explicar, sentí como separaba y ya no sentía sus manos sosteniendo la mías, me asuste y abrí mis ojos, ya no estaba!

Gire mis cabeza y inspeccione todo el lugar, no había rastro de el, mire de nuevo la tumbas de los uchiha y atrás de ella vi algo que detuvo mi corazón y el tiempo..simplemente ya no fue nada…

…

-una tumba…

-decía uchiha, pero su nombre estaba manchado de oscuro lodo

-sasuke…

...

-No podia...

-¿oye pensaste que era una ilusión?

Gire mi cabeza y hay estaba con una sonrisa divertida y yo con lagrimas en los ojos, fue realmente un susto

-sasuke!, me has pegado tremendo susto pensaba que tu estabas…bueno pensaba que esa tumba

-¿que estaba muerto?

-si

-la tumba es la de mi hermano, y la verdad es que nunca llorare por el, se merecia morir

-…

-cambiando de tema, ¿no quieres un helado?

-sasuke…-lo mire sorprendida

-hmp, vamos

-si sasuke-kun!- le dije corriendo hacia el y abrasarlo y el me correspondió con gran cariño

…

Sasuke y yo nos casamos, tuvimos hijos y como un humano común morimos, y como si fuera obra de Dios el deseo de los dos se cumplio en nuestro entierro...

Llovió

...

_la lluvia echa de Dios…esa lluvia que hizo reenacer el corazon puro_

_te amo sasuke-kun! _

_yo igual sakura _

_FIN... T_T _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

SI LES GUSTO RR Y SI NO TAMBIEN XDDD!!! PLISSSS


End file.
